The Return of Memories
by pinklo
Summary: After the incident at the Witch's Mansion, Loki was able to get back his godhood through the intercession of Freya. However, it seems that getting his powers back means losing something else.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author' Note: I wonder, will anyone still read a fanfic of MLR? I hope so. I really love this anime and I grew up watching this. GUYS PLEASE ALSO READ SHIN SEKAI NO KAMIGAMI. IT IS THE THIRD BOOK OF MLR. Love lots! **_

**Note: This story takes place after the first chapter of Shin Sekai no Kamigami. Norse mythology will also be slightly altered for the sake of the story. **

Chapter One:

This could be a dream; but it wasn't. Loki never would have thought that he would be able to get back his title as a god. Nor would have he imagined that a day will come for him and his sons to reunite and for him to be able to be on his true form After the ragnarok, he was stripped away from his powers and godhood thus making him mortal and his sons as normal animals. He wanted to believe that he was already content. He should be. He wanted peace and if peace means striving for his life on earth, then so be it. But fate is such a damn. Without power, you will become a pawn; and so he became. Freya, the one who sits on the throne in asgard instead of Thor, brought his godhood back in such an instant. He doesn't know why and what are the motives of the Queen Goddess. There is only one thing he is sure of, Asgard will yet again perish.

Remembering the events yesterday, during the killings at the Witch's Mansion, Thor or would he rather call him Narukami, popped out in front of him. The god of thunder will apparently be his bodyguard. Not that he would mind. Thor is like a brother to him. After the said incident, Loki came back home. To his surprise, gone was the tattered house he had lived in for three months. Instead, his mansion came back and so is Yamino and Fenrir. Yamino was once again a human being and he could hear Fenrir again. He must admit, he was joyous. Then he remembered Mayura. The mortal girl who always sticks her nose into trouble because of her curiosity, was nowhere to be found. Narukami had mentioned that the mortal was sent back home by Freya. Erasing her memories from the time that Loki became a mortal up to the present. For what reason, he may never know. Knowing Mayura so well means that she will arrive by 4 o'clock in the afternoon and perhaps inquire more mysterious and weird cases from him.

Loki smiled at the thought of getting his life back to normal. Even for just a little time. Even if he would probably have to face another problem. Just for this day, he would like to ease his mind.

* * *

Loki did not get his ease of mind and peaceful night. Mayura did not come yesterday and even today. He would constantly glance on the clock then on his window. This was odd. _Really _odd. He knew that Mayura will not miss a day even if she was dead sick. His eyes narrowed at his guest who seemed to enjoy the meal that his second son made.

"Narukami." He called with a stern voice as he rested his chin on his palm.

"What? " Narukami sounded annoyed as he swallowed a big lump of gnawed rice on his throat.

"Freya did something to Mayura. Didn't she? "

Narukami shrugged his shoulders. "Not that I know of." He then shifted his attention to Yamino. "Hey you Four-eyes, Seconds please! "

Loki sighed as he crossed his arms on his chest. _This is not normal. _He thought.

He must go and pay her a visit to their shrine.

* * *

The trickster god kept on convincing himself that he will only pay a visit to Mayura because the mortal cannot _and _must not forget her duties as his assistant.

"I thought Daidouji was no use for you? " Narukami raised his eyebrows as he followed Loki's steps.

"She is. But then again, a foolish mortal should not forget her promise to a god. "

"Then you must also be a fool. "

Loki snickered and turned his head towards Narukami. "For you who constantly eats at my place without giving any dime in return, must not make nonsensical comments. "

"Ha? It's not nonsensical! "

Loki halted his steps causing Narukami to bump his head on the back of Loki. "Hey why'd you stop?"

Loki did not answer. His eyes were fixed on the crowd. The amount of people that were paying their visit was somewhat off; and for some reason, they were all wearing black. Black kimono, black dress, black suit, and black shirt. His face became pale and he started to shudder. _What if something really __**did**__ happen to Mayura? _Just the thought of it made him wanted to run upstairs and barge into gates.

An elderly woman approached them. "Oh my, what youngsters you are! And a foreigner too. Are you paying a visit for the wake of Daidouji-san? "

Loki immediately turned his attention to the elderly woman. "Daidouji?!" He cannot seem to control his composure anymore. Narukami on the other hand was already breathing fast. Mayura was a dear friend of his. If something happened to her, he wouldn't forgive himself.

The old lady frowned. "I guess you didn't know… Yes, Daidouji-san is gone. It has been already been two days."

_Daidouji? Just who the hell is the __**Daidouji**__?! _Loki wanted to scream but he tried his best to be calm as much as possible. "May I ask, who's Daidouji are you talking about?" He wanted to snap. Snap so badly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really hope that there still someone reading fanfictions of Matantei Loki because I still do. HAHAHAHAHAHA anywayyy, here is the second chap! Hope you like it guys**

* * *

Chapter Two:

The old lady frowned. "It's Misao. Poor Mayura." She sighed then continued, "The poor child is now an orphan. Who will take care for her? Without a mother and a father, and not even a loving relative. Do you think she'll be able to survive?"

Loki sighed in relief. He shouldn't be but when he learned that Mayura was still alive, he felt at ease. "Thank you for informing me Ma'am."

The woman smiled gently and proceeded to walk away. Loki clutched his chest. True enough, Mayura is all alone now. All he wanted to do was to see her, console her, and take her with him.

_ Take her with me huh. _He thought. Mayura-papa… No. Misao would have wanted that for her daughter. It might be the best to do so.

"Oi Loki, what are we gonna do now?"

Loki paused for a bit tilting his head on the other side before actually answering Narukami. "I want to see the situation first."

He then stepped forward and started to walk upstairs. Each step making him more and more uncomfortable.

* * *

There were more gossips about who will take care for Mayura and who will have the shrine among the relatives than mourning.

"But I already have two daughters! She can't stay with us. Besides, She will soon turn 21. She can manage herself." Said one of Mayura's Aunts

"So what are you implying huh? Take her with me? I can't! I have a son who is handsome and clever. She might jump on him." Said the other.

"Forget about the child. What about this Shrine? It's a big land isn't it? The eldest should manage this. And that should be me."

They then started to argue; but for Mayura, she doesn't care. Her eyes were deadset on the body of her father lying before her. She couldn't even cry. She just wanted to… rest. _Make it stop._

Loki and Narukami came in. There were less people in the room than the outside. Even more sadly is the fact that there were also more mourning outside than the inside. Loki sighed at the sight before him. At the very side of the altar was a picture of Misao and at the side of it was a body lying among the flowers. He started to walk up in front when he heard the people arguing. Presumably, Mayura's relatives and by the looks of it, they seemed to be troubled about who will be taking care of Mayura as well as the land.

When he heard that Mayura was not that important, he started to feel agitated. He wanted to burst and bestow them a punishment. He knew he couldn't do that. He shook his head on his thoughts and started to walk again. Slowly. Narukami followed him behind. Maybe it was his white clothes, his golden hair, and his emerald eyes that made him standout. The room suddenly went silent as the people inside the room followed him with their stares.

"Who's that?"

"What a fine young man."

"Is he an acquiatance of Misao?"

"Mom! I want to get close to him."

The room was filled with the remarks of Mayura's relatives about the dashing appearance of Loki. The trickster god however, could not care less.

Upon arriving at the altar, he saw Mayura sitting on the floor. She was silent.

"Mayura." He called out but the mortal did not even bother to move. He furrowed his eyebrows and decided to finally kneel down. "Mayura." He called out again but more softly. He could hear the people behind them chatter. This time, Mayura slowly turned her head.

Suddenly, Loki felt Narukami bumping his head with a wooden sword. "Oi, Daidouji doesn't know you in that form." The thunder god whispered.

He had forgotten that Narukami was with him but most importantly, he also had forgotten that he was in his true form.

"Oh, I'm Loki's-" Loki's words were halted when Mayura interfered.

Still with no expression on her face, Mayura inquired. "Loki? Who's that?"

Disbelief was painter all over the face of Loki. Was it because Mayura is going through something that's why he has been forgotten? Loki turned his head to Narukami. His face telling, what-the-hell-did-Freya-do-to-her.

Mayura then turned her attention back to her father.

"Mayura, the people in the agency has been worried about you… You have to be strong." He knew that telling this to her would do nothing. He was however, desperate if Mayura's memories about them had been completely erased.

"Mister. I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know any agency. If you are here to talk about the will of my papa then please go to my Aunts. I don't need this shrine. I don't even need them." She sounded so cold and distant. This was not the Mayura he knows. There was an ache in his heart. What has happened? Is this the price of getting back his godhood?

Loki sighed and bit his lower lip. "I-"

"Leave." Mayura said sternly.

"I'm sorry. What? "

"I said leave." Without even looking at him, Loki knew that Mayura was annoyed. Narukami on the other hand, scratched the back of his head. He doesn't want to say a thing. He doesn't even know what to say with this kind of situation. The atmosphere was getting awkward; and yet Loki hasn't even moved for a bit.

"... Uh, Loki? I think we should take our leave." Narukami hesitated at first but they really have to leave. People were starting to gossip.

Neither of the two moved. Loki gave it a deep thought. He closed his eyes. Mayura will be alone with no family and a shelter. There is no guarantee that she will be able to live for herself. She might even just let herself die on the streets. _This cannot happen_. He thought.

Finally, he had thought of something. "Yes, indeed I'm from an agency that you are not aware of. However, Daidouji-san knows me very well as I have for him. About a week ago, he visited my place and told me that if something went wrong, I shall take care of you under my wing. In other words, he has entrusted you to my care. I am now your legal guardian Mayura."

He swore to the gods of Asgard that he saw Mayura's eyes became more bright. Not as bright as when she was cheeeful but he could feel that Mayura had a little hope.

"Huh?!" And Loki also swore to the gods that he would break Narukami's face for not reading between the lines. Loki grimaced at the thunder god. Then suddenly, Narukami got it. "Huh… uh-huh. That's right." He nodded his head.

Mayura turned to them and with a croaking voice, she asked, "really? Is it true? But how would he know he had to die? Did papa hid the fact that his heart condition was worsening?" There were many questions to follow but her sentiments were abruptly interrupted with the uproars of her relatives.

"Excuse me Sir, but who are you? We don't know you and Misao had definitely not mentioned you before.

Loki only raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Obviously, considering the fact that you are all ill-natured, I doubt that Daidouji-san has ever trusted you. Besides, you do not want Mayura right? I'll be the one to take care of her. The land is yours to take." He then let out an evil aura that made the room disturbingly cold. "But, you have to be careful. This place is a place of both the living and the non-living." Fog started to enevelope the whole room. Satisfied by the terrified and troubled faces of them, he stopped and smiled brightly. "So you don't have to worry."

He stood up. "Mayura." He called and Mayura flinched. "Your questions will be answered after you move to my mansion. I'll come back for you tomorrow.

Mayura gulped, her heart started to thump like crazy. Her numbed feeling has started to feel for something. She wanted to broke in tears and cling to his arms. Even though she doesn't know this man, she was grateful. She was thankful. And for some reason, she felt safe and peaceful.

The two young men left and the room finally became calm. Nobody was able to speak another word.

_ Thank you papa._

* * *

Loki did not attend the burial. He doesn't wish to see the departure of a human being. However, he made sure to be close as much as possible to the area of the burial site. The reason was that to ensure he can get Mayura and gauge her emotions.

Surprisingly, Mayura was even more calm than yesterday. She did not wail nor did she cry. She silently went on with the rituals until it had ended. Little by little, people left the site until Mayura had become alone. That was also the time that Loki started to reach out for her. Clutching the picture of her Father, she was startled with the hand that tapped her shoulder.

"Surprised? I told you I'll come back for you." He smiled warmly.

"I know. I believe in you." She tightened her hands on the picture.

"How so? "

There was a long pause before she answered. "... I just know. It's just that, you seemed to be that kind of person who would actually come back even if it means risking something important to you...I just think?"

Really, she unknowingly remembers that feeling.

Loki smiled at the thombstone. "Mayura, you don't have to worry. Your Mother and Father are together now."

Then again, she was startled. "I did not even think of that." She furrowed her eyebrows. Her heart started to warm up again. That's right. Her mother, who has been alone all this time is with the one she truly loves.

For that, Mayura's feelings became light.

* * *

Yamino could not believe on what he had heard from his Father. Mayura's memories about them being erased was already heart breaking. However, the news about Mayura's father passing away was even more heart shattering.

Yamino deeply sighed. Today is the day that Mayura will move in with them. What kind of face should he make? Mayura had been involved with them for too long that he thinks she is already a part of the family. He, too, wants her happiness.

He sweeped the room rather vigorously. "I shouldn't waste time. I must make this room as neat as possible." After all, the room that he was sweeping will be the room of Mayura.

After sweeping, mopping, changing the sheets and decorating the room befitting to the taste of Mayura (which means weird stuffs and mysterious objects), he then proceeded to the kitchen to make tea and ready the sweets. The grandfather clock told him that it is almost the time for their arrival.

At around 3 o'clock in the afternoon, he heard an engine of the car in front of the mansion. Yamino wasted no time to run and open the gates. He felt the power behind the car. It was created by his father. He wondered though, why did his father create a car when he hated it the most?

The car then parked at the side then stopped. Behind the steering wheel was the norse god of thunder. Narukami.

"You can drive Thor- I mean, Narukami-san?"

"I've been working on multiple part-time jobs. This one's a small fry to me you know."

"I see." Yamino nodded.

Narukami motioned his hand at the backseat. "Loki's probably a goner by now."

The door opened and Mayura got out of the car. Yamino became worried. Not only did she had become awfully pale, she also became quite thin. In just a span of three days, she changed so much.

Behind Mayura was a gasping Loki. "I-I'll ma-ke… S-sure tha-t you pay- this-THOR!" Loki didn't even made sense as he quickly ran inside the mansion. "Washroom." He hastily said to Yamino.

"Will he be fine?" Inquired Mayura who was quite worried during the long ride. "I guess he gets motion sickness?"

Yamino smiled warmly at her. "Oh yes, Master does."

Mayura tilted her head. "Master?"

"Yes, he is the head of this house."

Mayura was in awe as she looked at the mansion. It was quite big, eerie, and yet nostalgic and homey at the same time. She wondered why. Her chest tightened. It's as if she had been here for a long time. _Impossible. _She thought.

"Mayura-san, I'm Ryuunosuke Yamino. I am the butler of this house. It is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed down.

Mayura flustered, "Mine as well. My name's Mayura Daidouji. I'll be in your care from now on." She bowed back.

Yamino smiled. "Please go ahead and rest in your room. It is located at the second floor, the third door on the left. Me and Narukami-san will handle your belongings."

Mayura obediently followed Yamino. She got inside and she became even more giddy. _This place is really interesting. _She thought.

* * *

How can she be so dumb and clumsy? Mayura was lost. She wandered too much that she had forgotten the way that Yamino had told her earlier. She tried to open every door she would encounter. In vain, almost all of it are locked. If not, the room will be full of _mysterious_ or cleaning stuff.

_This is so mysterious. _

She wanted to be enigmatic but something was stopping her. When she thought of being excited around mysterious stuff, she would remember her father scolding her; and that hurts too much.

When she approached the door at the middle of the hallway, alas! The door was unlocked. She push it as she she turn the knob. To her surprise, the room was disturbingly familiar to her.

A desk was located at the center. Two sofas in front and a table in between. A flower vase was set on top. A grandfather clock was situated at the far side. And various paintings were hung on the wall. She saw this in her dreams… perhaps?

Her trail of thoughts were stopped when a dog suddenly bumped onto her leg then started to bark. She looked down only to notice a black tiny puppy. She beamed as she scoop up the puppy into her arms. For the first time within those three days, she smiled. "I'm gonna name you Wan-chan!" She told him and it barked gleefully as it wags it's tail

"Mayura?" The voice was familiar to her.

She turned her head towards the voice,"Loki-san?" Loki smiled at her. He seemed to be much better now. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the desk.

_He really is a handsome young man. _She thought to herself as her eyes followed him.

"So, what are you doing here?" He sat on the chair and rested his elbow on the desk.

Mayura became flustered. "I'm sorry! I was about to get into my room when I suddenly lost my track and forgot what Yamino-san had said then I saw this door it was unlock and then there is this cute little puppy-" She needed to breathe. She was too nervous that she started to speak fast and somewhat incoherent.

Loki raised both of his eyebrows. Amused, he responded. "I see. The puppy likes you."

"Um...Do you think so?" Mayura blinked a couple of times.

"Yes. Isn't that right Fenrir?"

The dog barked. Loki smiled. "See?"

"Oh so you're name is Fenrir. I'm still gonna call you Wan-chan though."

To her surprise, Loki started to laugh. "Of all names Mayura and you still resorted to **Wan-chan**." _I guess you never really changed. Poor Fenrir, even with the lost of her memories, Mayura still chose that name. _

Mayura pouted. "What's wrong with Wan-chan? I was pretty positive that it was adorable. Like him!" The dog barked twice.

Loki laughed again. _You bet. _Loki could hear his son clearly. Fenrir says,_** "Daddy! I don't like that name. But she called me adorable so I guess I'll forgive her again." **_

"Sure. He likes it." Loki responded.

Mayura had a good laugh. She felt at ease. She believes that her father wanted to have a new life for her. This is indeed a new beginning.

"Loki-san. Thank you for taking me under your care. I might cause some troubles and make clumsy mistakes but I promise you that I will do my best as a person. I will help you in any way that I can." She bowed down.

"Oh, so you thought that this was going to be free?"

For a second, she froze then she suddenly jerked her head up. "Um… What?"

"You are not going to just stay here dilly dainting you know." Loki smirked on how confused Mayura was.

She was taken aback. Of course, she will definitely not laze around. "I am so sorry but if I may just correct you. I will not laze around. I will definitely do some chores. What do you think of me? How ru-"

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what?!"

Loki smiled widely. He stood up from his chair and approached her. "You are going to be my assistant. I am a detective and this is my agency. Welcome to Enjaku Detective Agency, Mayura." He offered his hand before her.

Mayura's eyes widened in pure disbelief. "A DETECTIVE AGENCY?!"

She felt her heart racing. She wanted this. She really really wanted this. For her whole life, her dream was to be a detective. Without any second thoughts, she took his hand and shook it. Because of pure joy and excitement, she unknowingly jumped into him and hugged him. Fenrir was lucky that he was able to land safely on the floor.

"I'll be in your care, Detective-san!"

Loki was caught of guard but the face of the smiling and glowing Mayura brought him back to his daze. "Loki is enough for me Mayura."

"Yes! Detective-san!"

Loki sighed as he shooked his head. Secretly though, he was smiling. _Welcome back. Welcome home. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:** I seriously still don't know if anyone reads this HAHAHAHAHAHAHA but still here is an update. There are still grammatical errors but soon enough, I will edit it. I am also sorry for fast paced story and oocness but I have to do it because those first 4 chapters is not the main story. So yeahhhh please endure my story hehe. **

**DISCLAIMER: Matantei Loki is definitely not mine. It is Kinoshita Sakura's work. Please support her by buying her works! **

Chapter Three:

Freya frowned at the scene before her. _That rascal. _She thought. She stomped her feet onto the ground as she hastily slam her fist on the back of her chair. _How could that mortal still manage to worm her way through Loki?! _She shook her head in agitation. She had already erased _all_ of that foolish mortal's memories. She also killed her father. She made Mayura's life doomed as hell. Then how come that lowly mortal manage to smile with the man she loves?! This is outrageous.

"My Queen." Hoenir interrupted.

"What?!"

Hoenir only chuckled and approached the frustrated goddess. "Shall I send two of my men?"

Freya's eyes narrowed. "Then what?"

Hoenir adjusted his spectacles. "What do you want me to do with the mortal milady?"

Freya snickered. "I shall want to see her burned. Alive."

"As you wish." Hoenir bowed and left the chaotic throne room.

Freya went back to her seat as she looked down at Midgard. Hoenir on the other hand met the two young gods outside.

"Magni, Modi."

* * *

Mayura was awaken by the sudden rays of the sun. She groggily rubbed her eyes in discomfort. _What is happening..? _

"Mayura-san good morning. Breakfast in bed or breakfast at the dining area? I would like to humbly apologize for not confirming this matter to you yesterday."

Mayura suddenly jumped from her bed. The room is not familiar to her and it was definitely not her father who came in to her room.

"Mayura-san?" The green-haired man tilted his head.

Her senses came back when she realized what has happened. _Oh, that's right. Papa is gone and I'm living with Loki-san. _"I'm sorry Yamino-san. I am still getting used to this."

Yamino only shrugged his shoulders and smiled warmly backed at her. "It is okay Mayura-san. Would it have been better if I had just waited for you downstairs?"

Mayura smiled. "No. This is okay. I just need to get use to this. Besides, had you not come in I might actually oversleep and forgot that I have school." She glanced at her bedside table and grimaced at the clock. It says 5 o'clock in the morning. "But… Can you please wake me up at 6 o'clock instead of 5?"

"Won't you be late in class?"

"I won't. My class starts at 8 and then ends by 3 or 4."

"I see. Please accept my apologies Mayura-san." He bowed down at her.

"No it's okay Yamino-san. I am grateful for waking me up and greeting me today." She smiled brightly as she clasped her hands together. "Does Loki-san eat breakfast on his bed?"

Yamino blinked a couple of times. "No Miss. Master usually eats his breakfast at the dining area to avoid any mishaps on his bed."

"I'm going to eat with him at the dining area then."

_I see. I'm glad. _Yamino thought. "As you wish."

* * *

"Good Morning Loki-san! Good morning to you too Wan-chan." Mayura opened the door widely. "Your beautiful detective assistant is here!" She said enthusiastically. Loki was pleased with her enigma. He's glad that he could see the old Mayura back.

The puppy howled in joy as he ran in circles. Little did she know that Fenrir was actually telling her to get his food.

**"Oi, Mystery-loving mortal, get my food. Brother my food!"**

"Yes, yes." Yamino who was behind her took out the bowl of Fenrir and gave it to his brother.

"Good morning Mayura. You are enthusiastic today." Loki placed down the newspaper that he had been reading. He took his cup of tea. He was seated at the very far end of the table.

Mayura noticed that the food for her was placed on the opposite far side. She frowned. It's sad being far from each other. So she took her plate and placed it beside Loki's. "Hm. What's the point of moping around anyway. Papa wouldn't want me to be frowning. Besides, Mama and Papa are together now. And… mysteries are calling me Loki-san!" She said dreamily.

Loki shook his head while grinning. "Fortunately for you, we have a case." He held a black envelop, waving it on air.

Mayura's eyes glistened. "Oh! A black envelope. What a mystery!" She leaned over the table to look closely at the envelope. Her clothes almost dipped on her breakfast.

"Mayura. Your clothes." Loki pointed at her pajamas. She instantly knew what he meant. She leaned back. "But, you do have classes today right?" He continued.

Mayura pouted. "I can always skip classes-" she stopped halfway after seeing Loki narrowed his eyes on her. "Guess not." She laughed nervously. "But come on! At least wait for me?" She pleaded.

"Emergency cases can't wait Mayura."

Mayura sighed in defeat and ate her breakfast. "Yamino-san! You made my day brighter. You are such a great cook."

Loki opened the enveloped. His eyes flared.

_**Mayura Daidouji**_

Was the only thing written in the paper. At the back of the paper, an Asgardian symbol was stamped. He smirked. How foolish for him to not feel any of it's aura.

Asgard is his enemy once again.

* * *

Mayura was ecstatic to go home. She has not even arrived at her school and yet going home was already on the top of her head. "I really wanted to know what kind of mystery is in that envelope…"

"Hey!" Two young men cornered Mayura to her surprise. They seemed a year younger than her and their blazers are from her school. They did not seek to be harmful so she didn't try to back away.

"Yes?" She asked. _Maybe they are new. _

"Are you Mayura Daidouji?" The other one, whose face seemed to be cursed with a frowning one said. The other one however, looked so timid and shy as he clutched on to his companion.

"Yup." She smiled. She was startled when the frowning young man suddenly grabbed her from behind and the timid one held her hand as he inserted a ring on her finger. "Hey isn't this dangerous?!" She shouted as she struggled from their grasped. They finally let go without saying any word. Suddenly, she lost her balanced and not long after, her consciousness.

* * *

Mayura was awaken by the rays of the sun. This time however, she was not startled nor baffled. She knew what was already going on. She stretched her arms and yawned.

"Good morning Yamino-kun!" She smiled. She had a great dream. _What was it again? _She couldn't remember. But she knew that there was a great mystery on her dream. "I'll be having my breakfast downstairs." She tried to hopped off her bed but her feet did not coordinate accordingly. She lost her balance and was only lucky to be caught by Yamino. However, because of such timing and her weight, Yamino lost his balance, fell, then his head hit the floor… quite hard that it made Yamino unconscious. Mayura who fell on top of him, panicked.

"Y-y-yamino-san! Don't die on me!" She cried out loud as she grabbed his collar and tried to shook him.

Hurrying footseps were heard as Loki entered her room. "Mayura!"

"Loki-san!" She was already wailing and she doesn't care. "I think Yamino-san is gone…"

Loki tried his best not to laugh. _How childish. _Upon doing so, his own saliva choked him. He started coughing. He tried to accompany it with hitting his fist onto his chest to ease the pain.

"L-loki-san?! You too?" She became pale.

Mayura quickly ran over Loki as she massage his back. Loki tried to shove her away but was too weak to do so.

Fenrir came running but to their surprise, Fenrir suddenly jumped and bit Loki's leg. It seemed that Fenrir thought somebody broke into the house.

"FENRIR!" Loki cried out loud and within an instant, Fenrir retreated while whining.

What horrible misfortunes indeed.

"What's happening? Is this a cause of aliens?"

Loki was about to grimace at Mayura when he noticed something from her finger. "Let me see your hand."

Mayura tilted her head in confusion while reluctantly holding out her hand. Loki pursed his lips. **"Where did you get this?"** He was obviously angry.

Mayura blinked a couple of times as she looked over her hand. "I… I don't really remember. But I got this while I was walking to school? Yesterday?" Uneasiness started to crept into her body. Really, how did she got that ring?

"Yesterday? We were preparing you to move here Mayura. You were not suppose to go to school yesterday. Better to say that, _you didn't._"

Mayura scoffed. How impossible. Yesterday was her second day here at the mansion. Oh wait. Isn't that a- "MYSTERY!"

Loki shook his head. This woman right in front of him is utterly amazing. "Mayura. Take that off."

"My clothes?"

Loki almost choked. "No! That ring you… Nevermind, just take that ring off." Mayura just looked at him. **"**_**Now"**_.

Mayura nodded her head. "Okay, okayyy chill." She tried to do what she was told to do and had a hard time. Her hands started to shake as she felt her other hand getting numb. "Um.. Loki-san, I can't take it off-" Her feet started to drag her off to the window.

"Mayura!" Loki shouted. Her eyes widened as she saw herseld stepping on the edge of the opened window.

"Loki-san, I think the aliens are controlling my mind." She started to cry. She can literally see the bottom and it's scaring her out.

Loki immediately lounged himself to her. Trying to grab any part of her body. Then she fell.

_ Papa, I still don't want to die. I mean, yeah sure, I miss you and Mom but Papa, I still want to be a detective, to see ogres, and get married, and-_

Mayura shut her eyes tightly. She knew that she will going to fall hard. The air slapping onto her says so. Then she felt nothing. The next thing she saw was an angel. A black angel carrying her. It cupped her face and kissed her forehead before she finally passes out. She didn't really felt her finger almost being torn out.

* * *

"Thank you Yamino for giving me a piece of your skin." Loki sipped his tea.

"Oh that was nothing Loki-sama. I am glad that I could help Mayura-san retrieve her impaled finger."

Yamino's snake skin is good for healing injuries. Loki only nodded his head in satisfaction. He really does have a good son.

"Daddy, I am very sorry." Fenrir rubbed his head on the foot of Loki.

Loki smiled warmly as he scooped his eldest son. Laying him on his lap he replied, "That was nothing. It was not your fault Fenrir."

Fenrir's drooped ears suddenly went up. "Daddy!" He was very affectionate. Loki gave him a handful of cookies.

"By the way Loki-sama. What was the ring?"

Loki's eyes became sharp with a glint of fierceness. "It was the Andvaranaut. I _borrowed _(stole) it from some… Just someone before it became a part of Fafnir's treasure. The forgers cursed that ring that whoever wears it will bring great misfortunes for him or those who are around him." He smirked. He remember such mischief during his golden days.

"But why would Mayura-san have it?"

Indeed. "A normal mortal will have no access for such an item. Someone from above must have intervene."

"Above you mean-?"

"Asgard." Loki opened the window of his study as he looked out. "And whoever you are, whatever you are planning, _**you will fail**_."

* * *

Freya threw stones on the ground. "HOENIR! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" The goddes of love, who is also ironically linked with the trait of war, shouted at Hoenir.

"Please calm down your highness. Bringing Loki-sama back will not be that easy. We have to take it step by step. I am sure however, that he is shaken by now. We have a second plan." Hoenir adjusted his spectacles then waved his hand. A figure of woman was released from thin air.

Freya raised an eyebrow. "You dare choose _her_?"

"Oh yes indeed. A father will always give priority to his children."

Freya narrowed her eyes. "As much as I hate her, I still want Loki to be back here immediately and become my _King_. I guess I have no choice then."

Hoenir smirked mischievously. "Angrboda. Are you ready to come down again?"

This time, Spica's features were replaced by her original form. Long wavy lilac locks followed the direction of the air while her starry eyes twinkled. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** YEEEYYY so someone is still reading MaLoRa Fanfiction! I am so happy. Anywayyy, as you can see, I am still an amateur writer and probably stay as it is but I really do enjoy writing stuffs so yeah... Here is the 4th chapter and I am hoping that you can still stick around me xD Also, I am still a bit confused on what charcter should Mayura lean on. Anime or Manga? Perhaps for the next chapters, I will be referring her character from the Manga as she is more serious (?) there. Hope you like it guyssssss. **

**DISCLAIMER: Matantei Loki is not my work. It belongs to Sakura Kinoshita. **

* * *

Chapter 4:

The heaven was utterly grey. Rain will pour down soon. Yamino quickly took the dried sheets from the balcony. Loki on the other hand, exasperatedly sighed. It has already been a week since Mayura lost her memories and up until this moment, no known solution was found. Not that it really mattered. Mayura was still the same. It's just that it bothers him too much. After the loss of Mayura's father, he had deduced that the new All-Father which was Freya, was behind all of Mayura's unfortunate events.

Rain started to pour. Yamino effortlessly brought some hot tea to the study of Loki. He did not seem to ever struggle on bringing the sheets inside. As expected of Yamino.

"Yamino, do you think Mayura is doing well at her school?"

Yamino blinked a couple of times before smiling. "She might not look like it but Mayura-san is a tough girl."

"Hard-headed indeed."

Yamino sheepishly cocked his head. "That is quite different Loki-sama."

The whole room became quiet; except from the resonating sound of the pouring rain. They suddenly heard Fenrir barked. Actually, quite loudly. Without saying anything, Yamino went out and proceeded to go to Fenrir.

The bell from the main door chimed and Loki furrowed his eyebrows. He felt something that he might have felt thousands of years ago.

Yamino on the other hand, was then ordered by Fenrir to open the main door. As he swung the door open, he gaped at the sight before him.

Loki went down to see the tension that has become utterly silent. Astonisment was painted all over his face. For the sight before him was none other than his children and his mistress.

_**The rain suddenly stopped. The goddess of Jotunheim has come down. **_

Mayura was absent-mindedly walking back home when she realized where her feet dragged her. She laughed bitterly. She saw herself standing at the foot of the shrine. How foolish of her to forget what has happened.

"Daidouji?"

Mayura perked her head on the side. "Narukami-kun?"

"Yo." Narukami was on his motor and seemed to be already done on his delivery. "Got lost in thought?" He went on her side.

"Hm." She hummed in agreement, trying her best not to meet his eyes. She twiddled her fingers.

Narukami noticed Mayura's uncomfortable gestures and the place they are currently in. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Come on and hop in. I'll get you home."

Mayura stared back at him before finally smiling. "Okay, bring me back _home._"

Mayura hopped on the back as Narukami adjusted himself. He gave her his spare helmet.

"By the way Narukami-kun, have you seen two guys wearing blazers? They look somewhat like you."

"Huh? Never seen them. Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing, I thought you are like their brother or something."

Narukami only shook his head. "Hold on tight." And they took off.

"She is acquainted to our Father." Modi turned to Magni.

"How come that a friend of our kin became our foe?" Magni scowled.

"What is the meaning of this Hoenir?"

"Why is it only wet here?" Mayura furrowed her eyebrows as she took off her helmet. The road infront of the mansion was wet but after a few blocks away from their sides, the road was dry. "Mystery…" She saw Narukami frown as he got out of his bike.

"Daidouji, stay close to me." He took out his trusted wooden sword out of nowhere. Not that Mayura ever minded.

The gates were not locked. Mayura stayed behind Narukami as he pushed the gates to open. "Daidouji, did Loki say anything before you left the house?"

"Umm… Don't stick your nose to troublesome things?" She nodded at herself. "Oh and that curiousity killed the cat. Poor kitty."

Narukami only shook his head. He noticed that the door was also unlock. He turned the knob and opened the door. It was eerily silent. Fenrir was not there to greet Mayura which was rather disappointing.

"Uhmmm… I'm home-" Narukami literally slammed his palm on the mouth of Mayura.

"Daidouji, can't you read the situation?"

Mayura only shook her head in confusion. They both heard a thump on the second floor. Perhaps near the study room. Slowly, Narukami led Mayura to come up. "It's like we are barging in Narukami-kun!" Mayura giggled.

When they finally reached the door to the study, Narukami immediately opened the door and swung his wooden sword. "YOU CANNOT LEAVE… Angrboda?" His loud voice immediately fell into silence. His determined face was changed into a confused one.

Mayura peeked from the shoulder of Narukami. She saw Loki sitting on his usual place behind the desk. Unusually though, there was a woman. A very beautiful woman with long locks of lilac-colored hair, and a slim figure. Her eyes can be likened with the stars. Yamino was beside her and Fenrir was on her lap. She got confused.

"A client?" She said, almost a whisper.

Loki cleared his throat. "No. She is-"

"Wife." The woman finished him half way and Loki immediately turned his head to the woman. His eyes narrowed.

"Was that the right word?" Narukami looked so agitated. He firmly held his wooden sword.

Mayura felt a tiny little bit of twitch from her heart. _What was that? _"Oh. I see." She didn't know that Loki has a wife.

"Something like that." Loki said.

Mayura originally wanted to welcome the woman. Hug her and tell her to relax here. But she just couldn't do it. It felt wrong because the truth was, she was the one who was barging into a family that isn't really acquainted with her. She was the outsider.

Realization strucked her.

She doesn't have a family anymore.

"I'm going upstairs. Okay?" She seemed so off. Again. She was finally okay and yet…

Loki frowned. If only she could remember everything then maybe she wouldn't be so confused about her feelings. "Mayura."

Then Loki turned his attention to the stunned Narukami. "And why are you here?"

"I saw Mayura wandering around and I thought maybe I should ler her go home with me." He replied without taking his eyes of off Angrboda.

Loki's eyebrow raised. "Oh. I see." He then pursed his lips. He tapped the table with his fingers. "You may go now Narukami."

"What are you talking about?! Angrboda shouldn't be-" Narukami was cut off by the glare of Loki. "Fine! If anything happens. Don't call me." He stomped his feet as he walked away.

Yamino berated the fact that Narukami was disapproving with the presence of his Mother.

"Mother, why are you here?" Yamino asked while offering her some cookies that Fenrir bit into.

As Spica, she is quite nice; But as Angrboda, that's a different story. Angrboda is known to be one of the fearful jotuns in Jotunheim. To bore three fearful creatures were already enough to validate her monstrosity. "A mother should always be by her children. Not with some other beings."

"Why only now?" Loki asked. Angrboda did not answer him. She chose to look away. _There is definitely going here. _Obviously. "I understand that you want to be with Jormungandr and Fenrir. I want to ask you however, have you visited Hel at Helheim." That caught her even more off guard. "You haven't. Then the reason to be with my children is not the real reason isn't it." He concluded.

"Whatever my reasons are should only be kept by myself. I shall stay here."

"I see." Loki looked at his sons. Sadness can be seen within their eyes. Perhaps, they were really hoping that their mother visited them.

"I will only stay if the mortal will be banished from here."

Loki smirked. "Unfortunately, that won't happen."

Angrboda's eyes glowed scarlet. "Why?"

"Because I am the master of this house."

Angrboda stood and swung her fist on the table of Loki. "I _am_ your _wife_."

"You aren't. Sigyn is." That sentence blew off Angrboda. She knew she couldn't win because it was the truth.

Yamino and Fenrir only stared at the scene before them. They would rather just watch than stop them. Stopping their parents might lead to brutal spats. Honestly, you wouldn't want to be a part of their arguments. Even the sons fear the wrath of their parents.

Mayura buried her face with her stuffed toy panda. She was definitely not crying. She couldn't even feel anything. A knock on the door was heard. "Mayura-san, do you want some milk and cake?" Now she felt something. _I'm hungry. _She thought.

Mayura reluctantly opened the door of her room. She saw Yamino holding a tray of warm wilk and cake. Behind him was Loki.

"Loki-san?"

"May I intrude?" He smiled so dashingly in front of her that she just nodded her head quickly. "Leave us." He told Yamino. He then took the tray as Yamino bowed down and closed the door behind them.

The room was really spacious. He wanted it to be spacious so that Mayura will be able to put unnecessary things inside. There was a tea table at the side. They sat on the mat and Loki put the cake and milk on the table.

"She's pretty." Mayura said out loud. "And she looks nice." Loki only nodded his head. "I didn't even know that you are married." Loki gauged her expressions.

Loki cleared his throat before replying back. "Angrboda will be staying with us."

Mayura was not surprised. "She should be. Are you two foreigners?"

Loki chuckled. "You could say that." He nudged Mayura to drink her milk. "This should help you sleep."

"Do I have to stay away?"

Loki blinked at her. "Pardon?"

"Do I have to stay away from here? I can manage to get myself by. I can work as an amateur detective-"

"Mayura, you are going to stay with us." Loki said heartily.

"Why?"

Loki wondered. _Why? _

Then a memory of his child self with Mayura flashed by.

_** Mayura was scurrying her way to the study with her hands carrying a pile of boxes. **_

_** "Mayura, what are those?" He frowned. He does not feel well about this. **_

_** "Christmas decorations! We are going to go and catch santa with this!"**_

_** "You believe in Santa?"**_

_** "Why not?" She giggled as she lay out the branches of trees and the decorations on the ground. **_

_** "Mayura this is my study you know." He scowled at her.**_

_** But Mayura did not seem to hear him. Not minding the disapprovement of Loki, Mayura stood and dragged Loki infront of the decorations. "Yamino-san! Bring Fenrir Wan-chan here." She smiled widely at Loki. **_

_** Irritability started to crept on his mind. "What is it now?"**_

_** As Yamino and Fenrir went in with of course Ecchan that Mayura couldn't see, Mayura explained. "We will have to set up the Christmas tree and put decorations on it. Anything will do. Just put some things that you really like on it."**_

_** "Why would we help you with this kind of thing?" Loki sighed. **_

_** "Because we are Family!" She thoughtlessly blurted out. **_

_** It was a simple and perhaps dumb explanation but it made Loki's cold heart warm. **_

"Because we are Family." Loki responded to her question. He saw Mayura's eyes water. She began to bawl right in front of him.

Loki panicked within a second. "Why are you crying Mayura?" He immediately went on her side and held her shoulders.

"Am I really?" She said between her sobs.

"Yes…" Loki reassured her and that was the only thing she ever wanted.

Mayura regretted the fact that she chose to eat at the dining area. She must have known better that it was more intelligent to eat on her bed than seeing Loki and Angrboda sit beside each other. She doesn't really know why. She only knew the man for about a week and yet her heart kept on doing crazy beats whenever she sees him. Nostalgia would sometimes visit her. She really cannot comprehend why.

It was uncomfortable of course. The cold stare of Angrboda made her food tastless. She tried to be cheerful as much as possible. After all, she quite understands Angrboda in some sense. Anybody will be irritated by the fact that some random person would just live in with their significant other.

"You are so pretty Angrboda-san!"

Loki was startled by Mayura's sudden comment. She never really cease to amaze him. Angrboda only gave her a dead stare. Not really liking how Angrboda acts in front of Mayura, Loki speaks, "Mayura, aren't you going to change your clothes now? You're on duty today am I right?"

Mayura turned to the clock beside the counter. "Oh no! I've totally forgotten about it. I was so engrossed on watching Conan last night that I thought it's saturday!" She stood and quickly took a bite of her bread and ham. She sprinted her way out.

"Isn't she such a troublesome?" Angrboda cocked her head.

"Isn't she." Loki smirked.

"You should eat well dear." Angrboda took a slice of ham onto her fork. She offered it to Loki's mouth.

Loki took a bite as he looked into the eyes of Angrboda.

That night, when everybody was supposed to be asleep, Angrboda knocked on to Mayura's door. "Mayura-san." She called out.

Mayura reluctantly opened her door while rubbing her right eye. Seeing the woman infront of her, Mayura suddenly became awake. "A-Angrboda-san!"

"I want to apologize with my cold attitude this morning. Let me make up it up to you."

It was dark, and so Mayura couldn't really make out the face of Angrboda. She wanted to invite her inside but the woman suddenly held her hand.

"A-Angrb-"

Mayura felt her finger being pricked by something. As soon as it happebed, she felt her feet numb, her heart beat fast, her head spinning, then she fell. She felt her body harshly slammed against the wooden floor.

"Good night forever princess.

Loki was sipping his tea. He woke up pretty good. He had a good sleep and today was saturday. Not that it really changed anything but perhaps more cases will be given to them. He turned to Angrboda who was busy sorting out the papers he has given to her. His serene thoughts came to an end when Yamino flung open the door. He was still catching his breath.

"Yamino?" Loki furrowed his eyebrows. What event could it be that it made Yamino so disheveled.

"F-Father." To call him _Father_ was quite unusual for Yamino especially if he is in his human form. "Mayura-san… Mayura-san is…"

Upon hearing the name of Mayura and seeing his son panicking, Loki stood up.

"Mayura-san is not moving."

Without any second thoughts, Loki dashed outside his room and proceeded to go to the room of the mortal. There she saw Mayura on her bed, looking so peacefully sleeping.

"What has happened?" He asked Yamino, who, apparently quickly followed him.

"Since it was already getting late, I thought maybe Mayura-san missed the alarm. I wanted to ask her if she will be having her breakfast in bed. As soon as I opened the door, I thought that it was already odd. Usually, Mayura-san will be in a very weird position while sleeping. But she was just laying there. When I opened the curtain, she didn't move nor did she talked. When I approached her and tried to touch her, she was not waking up…"

"I see… Fenrir." Loki looked down as he saw his eldest son walking passed by him. Fenrir approached Mayura and sniffed her.

"Daddy, she's still alive." Fenrir said while his tail involuntarily wagged.

"I know." Loki approached the sleeping Mayura. He touched her forehead while sighing. "Why do you always find yourself in trouble Mayura?"

There were no response. Loki sighed once more before leaving the room. "Yamino, try to hand feed her accordingly."

"Y-yes, Loki-sama."

"I'll figure something out." Loki walked away while frowning.

He met Angrboda on the hallway. "What happened Loki?" She asked.

Loki looked at her. "Nothing really." He smiled warmly at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! I am sorry if I have been gone for so long. I have school and my paperworks is literally like a mountain right now lols. Anywayyyy, thank you for those people who responded. At least I know that someone is still reading MaLoRa.I am so happyyyy. I haven't edited out my errors but I am fully aware of it since I have already read the previous chapters. Please bear with me and please continue loving Matantei Loki! **

**SHORT UPDATE BUT I'LL DEFINITELY POST A LONG ONE NEXT TIMEEEEE HEHEHEHEHE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki. This wonderful manga is owned by Sakura Kinoshita-sensei. **

* * *

Chapter 5:

Mayura could hear faint voices within the darkness. She knew that she was sleeping. She wanted to wake up but her body does not want to cooperate. _Wake up! _She commanded herself but to no avail, nothing happened. Instead, a gleam of light appeared. She tried to grasp on it, hoping that it will wake her up. She was wrong. So wrong for she found herself in a room with a little boy with chestnut hair and eyes colored like the hues of the bottom of the lake.

"Mayura, why are you spacing out?" The boy asked him. Somehow, she managed to answer him.

"It's really bothering me you know. I know nothing about you and yet you almost know everything about me. It's unfair!"

The boy only chuckled. "Then what do you want to know about me?"

She tilted her head on the other side. "Hm… To be honest, I don't really know." She frowned.

The boy smirked then sipped his warm tea. "See? It doesn't matter Mayura. My life will only bore you."

Then everything faded. She didn't even had the time to know that boy's name even though she knew within herself that the boy she had seen was already important to her.

Another light gleamed at the far end. Once more, she tried to grasp that light hoping that it will lead her to the young boy. But to her dismay, she found herself walking on a grassland, barefooted. She blinked a couple of times. She was trying to comprehend on how real the grass felt underneath her feet. Suddenly, a warm embraced from her behind startled her.

"Hey!" She couldn't really see the person hugging her. She only deduced that it was a man based on his hands wrapping around her.

"You can't just wander around like that you know. You might get lost." The man jokingly said. She definitely knew this voice.

She giggled. "Oh really? What will you do if I disappear then?"

"I'll find you." Then he kissed her cheeks.

The scene faded again. This time, her consciousness totally went blank.

* * *

Two days have already passed and yet Mayura is not waking up. Loki had tried his best concocting the best potion he could ever found in his book to make Mayura wake up. He even chanted forbidden words that may yet again make him banished from godhood. Still, Mayura is in deep trance.

His might as well lose his sanity. After trying his best to get Mayura back to him, will this rubbish event be the end of everything? He would definitely not agree to that. Somebody is playing games on him and the trickster god within himself will definitely not let this pass.

He slowly tucked some strands of Mayura's hair on her ear. The mortal deeply sighed in contentment. At the very least, he knew that Mayura is having a peaceful dream.

A knock on the door made him snap from his thoughts. "Loki-sama, your bed has been prepared. I'll take your turn."

Loki reluctantly stood from his chair. He made and ordeal that him and Yamino would be taking turns on guarding Mayura. To be honest, he does not wish to leave Mayura.

"Yamino, be sure to take care of her."

Yamino nodded. "Of course, Loki-sama."

* * *

Angrboda was already sleeping on her chambers when a flash of light blinded her dreams. She hastily woke up as she catch her breath. _Something… Something is coming_. She swallowed a lump on her throat. To her horror, she heard the doorbell rang.

Yamino immediately stood up. Fenrir was already asleep on top of Mayura's chest. Perhaps, he could leave Mayura in the care of his brother. He immediately ran towards the door. _Who might it be? _He thought. He slowly opened the door while guarding himself. After all, this might be an enemy. He blinked a couple of times. To his surprise, he saw two boys, perhaps ageing between eight to ten, each wearing black cloaks.

His eyes suddenly softened. "Are you two lost?" Yamino knelt before them. He noticed how each other held each others' hand so tightly. _Twins? _

"No." The boy on the right suddenly said. His voice was rather strong for such small strature.

"This is our home." The other one said faintly.

Yamino only smiled. "I see." _They might have really been lost_. "Do you want to come in first? It's cold and we will make a call for your parents okay?"

The two boys looked at each other before finally responding, "but we believe that Father is here."

Yamino sweatdropped. "Okay… Come in." He widened the door as he stood up.

The pair stepped in as they took off the hood of their cloaks. To the horror of Yamino, his legs gave in for the two boys looks exactly the spitting image of the child Loki.

"Who- who are you?"

The pair turned to him. Their eyes were rather blank. "I'm Narfi and this is Vali." Said the boy with a strong voice. "Where's our Father?"

Yamino was already feeling something. "Father..?" He asked weakly.

"Loki. The trickster god."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello there my dear friends! I am yet to edit this story lolololol BUT ANYWAY HERE IS THE PROMISED CHAPTER AND IT SUCKS BUT I LOVE IT HAHAHAHAHA. I'LL MAKE SURE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABLE TO EXPLAIN A LOT OF LOOPHOLES HERE SO YEAH. PLEASE ENJOY. AND I AM SO HAPPY THAT THIS FANDOM IS STILL BREATHING. LOVE YOU GUYS. **

**DISCLAIMER: MATANTEI LOKI IS NOT MINE IT IS A WORK OF SAKURA KINOSHITA. PLEASE DO SUPPORT HER. **

* * *

Chapter 6:

Yamino could not bring himself to stand up. He was utterly petrified. The boys only looked down on him as they slowly ascended through the stairs. It was as if they already knew every part of the house. He urged himself to speak but his voice betrayed him. There were no words at all.

He knew that they were already the second family of his Father. It did not bother him until now. Not because their parents were not married nor because they only come into the position of being "second"; but because he knew that Narfi and Vali should be dead and that they should be older than him. Far older than him.

It did not take that long for the twins to find Loki's chamber. They slowly opened the door. To their surprise, Loki was not sleeping. Instead, he was standing in front of his window.

Meanwhile on the side of Loki, he knew that the presence that opened the door was one of his sons. It was perhaps a doing of his jumbled thoughts and mixed emotions that his judgement of presence became vague. Without even turning his head, Loki spoke. "Yamino? Has something happened?" There was no reply. It was odd for his second son to not answer. Perhaps, he was wrong. "Or was it Fenrir?" He sighed.

"We are neither of the two."

Loki froze. That voice. _That_ young childish voice. He knew that. He remembered that. Loki suddenly swung his head towards the direction of the voice. He swore to himself, he almost collapsed. "My… Sons?" He charged towards them. Almost stumbling to the point of almost crawling himself towards them. Without even blinking, he caressed the face of the twins. Taking each of their features a look. There was no denying that the two in front of him are indeed his long lost twins. "H… How?"

The two only smiled. "Father."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No one can even measure how Loki became so joyous. Every god knew how Loki loved his first wife- Sigyn. And by loving her means loving their children unconditionally. Yamino has never seen his Father in such manner. It was not jealousy that he was feeling. He was rather confused on how these two managed to got out of Helheim. Knowing their Sister, she would never let anyone out of her realm.

"Hel told us that we should protect you, Father, from anyone who should harm you." Narfi looked coldly at Angrboda.

"Narfi…" Vali shyly nudged Narfi. "I don't like how she looks at us."

Angrboda sourly smiled at them. "Am I that unpleasant to you?"

"Obviously. We respect you as our step-mother however, we do not respect you actions."

That sentence spark raged to Yamino. "Are you accusing our mother?" He inquired, his eyes flashing.

"We are not just accusing her. We are telling the truth." Narfi sipped his hot chocolate.

"What?! To be honest, We should be the one doubting the two of you. It is just so impossible to for the dead to be out of Helheim." Yamino, for the first time in his life time, spoke ill of others. Much worse to his own family.

"Stop your arguments." Loki suddenly spoke. "Yamino, please let this pass. I know that they would not mean harm our family." He then turned to the twins. "Narfi, Vali. How is Sigyn in Helheim?"

The twins only gave him a quizzical look. "Mother is not in Helheim. We have been painstakingly searching for her since our deaths. No soul of hers can be found. When we asked Hel how come she is not there, she couldn't answer us."

Loki gaped at them. He could not believe what he has heard. For all those centuries that had passed, Sigyn was perhaps… "Alive? Is she alive? Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"She might be alive. She might be isn't. Her soul might be lost, but it might also have been eaten. Nobody really knows. Odin might have known the truth behind the dissappearance of his own daughter. We went to him but he we failed to get an answer." Narfi looked at Vali as he gave cookies to him.

That was right. Sigyn was the daughter of Odin. She was also the dearest younger sister of Thor.

Loki breathed deeply. Angrboda on the other side clenched her fists. Her plans might take some time.

"Father, may we ask an audience with the mortal?" Vali fidgeted. He was too nervous to ask.

Loki smiled. His eyes softening even more. They were really there and he will never doubt his own sons. "Of course. You have my permission to go to her." Loki stood from his seat. "Yamino, guide your brothers."

Yamino calmed himself. He should also trust them. After all, there is no way that one of his family would betray them.

The twins stood and followed Yamino out of the study.

0o0o0o0o0

Mayura could feel the sleeping puppy on top of her. She already has her consciousness but she has yet to open her eyes and move her body. Then again, a flash of light appeared.

'What is it again?' For the third time, she knew that she would dream. She grasped for that light. She was right.

It was another dream for she found herself sitting on the bed. Crying- but she was not crying out of sorrow or bitterness. In fact, she felt utmost joy. Then she realized that source of joy. She was holding a baby. Green orbs reflecting her own image. He was smiling.

"Shush now my child." She heard that familiar voice of the man again. This time, when she turned her head towards the voice, she saw him back facing hers. He seems to be cradling another baby.

She wanted to see the face of the man so badly. "Dear, please be careful." She suddenly muttered.

The man only chuckled. "Of course. They are the purest thing I've seen in my whole life. I will protect them with my life."

She only smiled and went back to see her baby.

The image slowly began to blur, then it disappeared. Another light appeared. Mayura sighed in her dreams. Everything was out of place yet she wanted to dream more. So she grasped the light once more.

This time, she was outside beside a lake. She could see her hands. It was small. 'Am I a child here?' She thought.

"Oi! Don't lean too much. You might fall." She heard a boy calling her out. She turned around and saw a young boy with dark brown hair running towards her.

He was carrying some pebbles on his hands. She ran towards him and presented her palms so he could give her some pebbles. "Come on let's see who could make the most ripples." He grinned.

"You always lose you know." She giggled.

The boy only tousled her hair making her to pout. "But not this time!" He replied rather enthusiastically.

The dream abruptly ended there.

'Who was that? Why do I feel so sad? Was that boy the same as the young man?'

0o0o0o0o0

Yamino opened the door and the twins went inside. They slowly went beside Mayura. Fenrir was sleeping so soundly that Yamino had to take his older brother to his arms.

Narfi and Vali leaned towards Mayura. "She is wonderful. Isn't she Vali?" Vali only nodded in his response.

Loki also went inside. For some reason, he adored the view. It almost felt like his family is complete… But with the exception that Mayura is not their Mother.

"Did you know the tale of Sleeping Beauty Vali?" Narfi traced his fingers to Mayura's. Vali only shook his head. "She was cursed by pricking her finger on a needle. She was actually awaken by her twins. The twins thought that her finger was her nipple. The other one tried to suck on it hoping it could give them some milk. Instead, she was able to suck the poison that made their mother sleep for such a long time." He smiled.

Vali tilted his head. "Does that mean that the situation is the same here?"

"Excellent. It is Vali." Narfi hummed in satisfaction. Proud of his little brother. He leaned on the finger of Mayura. He began to suck it.

Loki wa appalled. How could he miss this point? Was he becoming too old to notice such trivial things? Or maybe his judgement was clouded by his own emotions.

Yamino only stared intriguingly at their actions. He the realized that these two are indeed the sons of his Father.

Narfi spitted the poison on the floor. Within an instant, Mayura's eyes slowly fluttered. She winced at the pain of her sore back and numbing feet. It was horrible.

Loki immediately went to her side. "Mayura!" Then he looked at Yamino. "Bring some water."

Yamino nodded as he immediately went out of the room. He layed Fenrir on the couch before proceeding to the kitchen.

"I'm humbly apologize for the lack of my skills my queen." It was the voice his Angrboda. Yamino unconsciously hid on one of the pillars.

'Why am I hiding from my own Mother?' He thought.

"Consider it done Angrboda or I will definitely bring you back to Jotunheim." He was sure that it was the voice of Freyja.

"Of course, your Majesty. The Mortal will meet her end. However, I would also like to report that Sigyn's twins are here."

"Do you think I'm blind?! I'm looking at them as of thw moment. Do something about them Angrboda."

"Yes."

Yamino was sweating profusely. If Freyja could see them, then she might as well see him eavesdropping. He went to the living room immediately. He was lucky enough that Freyja focuses her attention to Mayura.

Yamino frowned. It was heartbreaking and dissapointing that it was really his Mother who plotted against Mayura. He loves his Mother dearly but he would not tolerate such betrayal. After all, if you really love a person, you would do what's the best for them.

0o0o0o0o0

The expected water came too late. Mayura was already choking on her own saliva. Loki looked at Yamino. "What happened?"

Yamino laughed nervously. "I humbly apologize Loki-sama, Mayura-san." He bowed down.

"Ah no, it is alright Yamino-san. You've done ao much for me. Thank you." It was refreshing to see Mayura smiling back at them. "And… They are?" She pointed at the twins.

"We are the sons of Loki." Narfi replied.

Mayura only nodded. "Oh, so you're Mother is Angrboda right?" She smiled.

The twins looked at each other and simultaneously shool their heads. "No. We are the sons of Father's first wife."

Mayura only blinked as she slowly looked at Loki. "Oh."

'He truly is handsome.' She thought. Loki nervously laughed.

Mayura went back on looking at the twins. She absent-mindedly cupped the face of Narfi and Vali. Their eyes met and her heart twitched. "Your eyes are wonderful."

The twins gaped at her. "Thank you?" Was what Narfi was able to say.

Mayura realized her own actions. "By the way Loki-san, how long did I slept?"

Loki pursed his lips. "About month."

"What?!"

The door suddenly flung open. "Oi you bastard Loki! What did you do to Mayura?!" It was Narukami who barged in without even making some notice before hand.

Loki sighed. "You are far too late Narukami-kun."

"Uncle!" The twins leapt from the bed as they ran towards the stunned Narukami.

"Narfi? Vali? Y-y-you-" How unsightly it was for the thunder god fainted.

"Uncle..?" Mayura whispered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! I am so happy reading your comments and I am so glad that there are still people alive in this fandom lol. Anyway, here is the update. Not much because I lost my track on it. School works consumed my inspiration and I am still getting it all together. Hoping to finish this lolololol. Thank you for reading! **

**Also, I might upload another story lol so stay tuned! I'll probably be able to finish that first than this. Lololol **

**Disclaimer: Matantei Loki Ragnarok is not mine. It is owned by Sakura Kinoshita. **

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Three days has passed since the incident occured and still, Mayura could not determine who was the perpetrator. After waking up, she forgets everything from the time she opened the door up to the bizarre dreams she had during her deep sleep.

Soon after adjusting with the additional family, questions that were hanging inside her head quickly dissipated. As if thinking that she shouldn't be asking too much questions. She can't meddle with someone else's business.

"You really don't remember anything?" Loki didn't like where this was heading. Mayura only looked quizzically at him before finally nodding her head.

"Yes, yes. I am sure of it! Such a mystery." The mortal took her cup and sip her tea. She glanced by her side and instantly grinned widely at the twins. "Oh my, you don't have any strawberries anymore? You two can have mine." She said while offering her plate over the twins.

Usually, Mayura would be selfish and would battle with children for silly things. Right now however, she just felt different. Ever since the incident that happened to her, the twins that was apparently Loki's children had stuck themselves to the mortal. Much to her happiness.

Loki sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose, leaning his back on his chair. "And you last memory was?"

Mayura turned her attention back to Loki. She put her index finger on her chin as if trying to recall the events before the incident. "Hm… I was already about to sleep when someone knocked on the door…" Then, she shook her head. "Nothing more."

"Mayu-nee."

Mayura felt someone poking her back. Upon turning her attention to the twins, she saw Vali giving half of his strawberry. "We should share." He said shyly while quickly averting his eyes away from Mayura.

Mayura happily accepted the offer while patting the head of him. "You are so cute~~~"

Suddenly, without any warning, the door of the room opened. The twins instinctively froze but not so much on Narfi, who obviously is more stern than his twin. Angrboda slowly went inside.

"This isn't even you house woman." Mayura heard Narfi grumbled under his breath. She smiled softly. She wanted to sooth Narfi but all she could do was to gently massage the back of the boy with her palm.

Narfi looked at her. At first, shocked by her actions but soon after he was able to calm himself down.

"Yes?" Loki smiled sweetly at his mistress. Angrboda sits opposite of the children.

"I…" Her voice trailing off while slowly turning her gaze back to Loki. "I think I can help Mayura-san."

Loki's eyebrow raised and a hint of smirk graced his lips. "Tell me." He leaned his body on his table.

Without any hesitation, she replied, "I saw Yamino in front of Mayura-san's door before the incident."

Mayura went paled. She was obviously displeased by what she had heard. "There is no way that we will accuse Yamino-san!" She stood up, her fists clenching.

Angrboda sighed, feigning her sadness. "I did not particularly say anything. It's just that," As if trying to find her words, she closed her eyes then went in front of Mayura. She gently wrapped her hands on the fists of the mortal. "I really just saw him. And he was the first one to see you in that condition."

Mayura disbelievingly shook her head. She knew that deep down, Yamini wouldn't do such a thing. If ever, she would most likely accuse- "You…"

The building tension was interrupted by a sudden knocked on the door. "Loki-sama, everyone, would you all like to refill you tea?"

For a moment, there was only silence. Narfi was the first one to break it. "Hm.. now's not really a good time… _brother_." The distaste and disgust on the face of the twins could be clearly seen as they looked at Angrboda.

The woman only smirked at them.

_But, oh well, how dumb could she get? _Vali silently thought.

Yamino acknowledged the reply and silently went away. When Loki was sure that Yamino's presence is gone, he spoke, "I see." Nothing can be traced on his face. "Very well then. I shall see this as my own responsibility." He pursed his lips. "Mayura," He called out and the young mortal looked at him.

"D-do you honestly believe that Yamino-"

He placed an index finger on his lips. As if implying that Mayura should stop talking. "I'm giving it a consideration. We really could not trust anyone now Mayura. So, I am proposing something."

Mayura tilted her head, slowly letting herself sit again on the sofa.

"To assure your safety, you will be staying on my room."

Angrboda gasped.

"With me of course." He smirked.

Mayura was dumbfounded.

The twins looked at each other, snickering while looking at the distraught face of the woman.

And so, that night became a night of fun.


End file.
